Apollo
by lyannaM7
Summary: "I've found that in our darkest times, patience, compassion, and dignity are our best hope."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Apollo had never been more alone in his life.

After becoming a god again, he thought he would be safe. He was wrong. Zeus was angry with Apollo because, while he was human, he had done a number of things wrong: breaking his oath on the River Styx (to not play music or practice archery until he was a god again), destroying the cave of Trophonius, and "allowing" (as the king of the gods so unfairly put it) his demigod master, Meg McCaffrey, to die.

Never mind Apollo had no choice in breaking his oath and destroying the cave. Never mind Apollo had risked everything to save Meg, only for her to sacrifice herself to save everyone else. None of that mattered. Zeus apparently wanted Apollo to save all the oracles, defeat the triumvirate, and tie a pretty bow around it.

Apollo was a god, but he was not allowed to return to Olympus until the cave of Trophonius reformed - which could take centuries. Apollo tried to defend himself, tried to argue, but that only made Zeus angrier.

"The only reason you are a god once more is because your sister, Artemis, plead on your behalf. It would have been better if you had joined Meg McCaffrey in the underworld. Then, perhaps, you might have gained some wisdom." the sky god had thundered.

Apollo was crushed at those words,but there was nothing he could say, so he went to find his sister. Artemis shooed him away, wanting to be alone with her Hunters. It was then that Apollo realized his sister didn't care about him; she had only spoken up for him because once his punishment ended, she could be with her Hunters fled in humiliation and shame.

Now, here he was in a small studio apartment in Utah. Completely and utterly on his own.

* * *

Apollo woke up to the sounds of rain and thunder. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his umbrella, and headed out the door. He had no desire to eat anything. He just needed to get fresh air.

He walked through the city humming 'Baby Mine', and actively avoiding eye contact with people. He walked until he came to a crumbling red brick wall. Without realizing, he looked around to make sure no one was watching him; he stepped through the gap in the wall and proceeded to walk through a forest.

He eventually stopped in front of what looked to be a hill connecting to the mountain. But Apollo knew better. He rapped his knuckles on a stone as though he was knocking on a door. After a few seconds, it rolled out of the way to reveal curly red hair and bright brown eyes.

The young man's face lit up in a huge smile. "Apollo, my man!"

Apollo gave a small laugh. "Hey, Arthur."

"Dude, come in. Everyone's missed you." Arthur ushered him inside and closed the door behind them. "Yo, peeps, look who's here!"

They entered a cozy, well-lit living room. Three plush armchairs and a red couch were arranged in a u-shape with a dark brown coffee table in the center. A set of stairs behind the couch led up to the bungalows- the rooms where everyone lived. Off to the right, a short hallway led to the kitchen.

Three people appeared running down the stairs: a petite girl with a black bob-cut, a young man wearing huge goggles, and a tall muscular beast of a man with a stony expression.

The man with goggles burst into a huge smile and threw his arms around Apollo.

"Apollo! It's been so long! Where have you been?"

"Getting settled into my apartment."

"Good God, Melle, let him breathe," The girl scolded. She grinned at the sun god and led him over to one of the arm chairs. After she sat down, she asked, "How are you? Can I get you something to eat?"

"Oh, no thanks, Jordan," said Apollo. "I'm not in the mood to eat anything."

"Okay, I'll make you something." She hurried to the kitchen.

Arthur snorted. Turning to Jordan's boyfriend, he said, "Make sure she doesn't cook Thanksgiving dinner."

Derek grunted. He clapped Apollo on the shoulder then turned, heading to the kitchen.

Apollo sighed and leaned back in the armchair. "So, how are things with you guys?"

"Pretty normal," Melle said. Then he turned serious. "What about you? Did you tell Zeus about…"

"I tried to." Apollo's eyes started to water. "He didn't listen to me. He thought I wanted to complain about not being allowed on Olympus. He warned me not to talk to him about it again."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Apollo, your dad is a fucking asswipe," Arthur said, outraged. "First, he deliberately did nothing when you were kidnapped by a sadistic rapist, now he's not gonna help you when that thing is still walking around out there!"

"I think Adam should talk to Zeus," Melle chimed in. "Adam would scold him and send him to bed without his dinner."

In spite of himself, Apollo snorted. "All the drama with the lightning bolt could have been avoided if Adam had been there. He would've made Zeus and Poseidon apologize to each other and say ten nice things about each other. Then he would've put them in the time-out corner."

The three of them sat in amused silence as they imagined Adam scolding two all-powerful gods like they were children.

Suddenly Apollo put his hand on his abdomen. "Mmmh."

"What?" Arthur sat forward, his face full of concern. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. She just… She just giggled," Apollo said, quietly.

"Giggled," Arthur slowly repeated.

"Yeah, she giggles, like, twenty times a day."

"Is it kind of like kicking?" Melle asked. "You can feel it?"

"No, I, uh, hear it." Apollo explained. "It's kind of like a telepathic connection."

"How far along are you, again?" Jordan asked. She walked in holding a plate of miniature sandwiches and a jug of apple juice. "Also, how does this whole thing even work? You don't have a uterus."

Apollo shrugged. "I don't really know. She's there. She exists. But, she doesn't want to show that she's growing. As for how far along I am, I think it's been about a year. After all, I was still human when we figured out what was going on."

"I don't know too much about godly pregnancies," Jordan said, "but aren't babies supposed to take only nine months?"

"She'll be born when she's ready," Apollo said. "I just don't know when that will be."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Apollo was having the nightmare again. The one where he was trapped in that shed, the deity whose name he didn't know looming over him with that twisted smile on Its face.

 _"It's alright, Apollo," It said in a soothing voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. It will feel good, I promise."_

 _But it didn't feel good. It hurt. Apollo was terrified and alone and in agony. His hands and feet were bound, and the only light that coming into the shed was from the dirty window on the left wall._

 _"Stop it, please!" Apollo begged. "Let me go!"_

 _"If only you were your father," It said as it finished inside him. "I really only want him. But, alas, I don't know where to find him. Besides, he's all grown up by now. So, I'll settle with keeping you as my pet."_

Apollo whimpered in his sleep.

 _It stood up and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow. Or in a few hours. I can't let my pet get too lonely."_

 _It turned and started to walk back up the stairs, zipping its pants as it went. Apollo couldn't move or speak. All he could do was lay there. The door slammed shut._

Apollo woke up soaked in sweat and gasping for air. During those weeks he was trapped in the shed, he had prayed to every god he think of to save him. As his prayers continually went unanswered, he spiraled down into a pit of despair and self-loathing.

For a long time, Apollo had never understood why demigods became resentful of their parents. But now, he knew first-hand the faithlessness of the gods. He knew he could sometimes be difficult to get along with, but not one of the Olympians wanted to help him in his hour of greatest need? No,they were content to let him suffer.

The sun god knew he had some kind of divine aid in his rescue, but he knew it did not come from Olympus. His friends had found him and saved him. They were clear sighted mortals who fought monsters. Sort of, human anyway. Melle was a legacy of Athena and Hephaestus, Arthur was a legacy of Hermes, and Jordan was half mountain nymph. They spent their lives fighting the monsters that came marching through Harmony, Utah (the city where Apollo now resided.)

His friends told him that they were visited by a goddess who informed them where Apollo was.

 _"We were fighting a drakon," Jordan had recalled. "She appeared out of nowhere. She took it out with a single arrow. The air around her burned with clean energy. It was like her presence was purifying the area. A lot like when you finish scrubbing a dirty bathroom, and you feel good because of how clean it is. She didn't tell us her name. She just said you were human and in need of rescuing. She told us where you were at, and then she disappeared."_

Apollo didn't know any goddesses that matched the description of this girl. Someone powerful enough to kill a fully grown drakon with a single arrow? Drakons had thick armor and few weak spots. To completely destroy such a beast- armor and all- was almost unheard of. Only Zeus could be that powerful, as far as Apollo knew.

Zeus.

Apollo couldn't shake the memory of It talking about his father, as though It knew him personally. _I want him as my pet_ , It had said.

Apollo hugged himself. He curled into a ball on his bed and tried to calm his breathing. It didn't matter what Its connection to Zeus was. Zeus had abandoned his helpless child to rape and torture. And now he was abandoning Apollo again, leaving him on his own while that thing was still out there.

And whoever the goddess was that saved him was nowhere to be found. Apollo had looked.

He had only his friends to lean back on. While they were wonderful, it wasn't the same as having the other gods supporting him. As far as his family went, Apollo was on his own.

 _Not all alone_ , a tiny voice spoke in his mind. _I'm here._

"Yes, I know," Apollo muttered. "But, you are not born yet. When are you going to be ready? Soon, I hope?"

 _Nope, not yet_ , the voice answered back.

The unborn goddess fell silent, leaving her father alone in his thoughts.

After a few minutes, he was hit by a demon-like hunger. He seriously needed to eat Taco Bell, pickles, and chocolate ice cream. Normally, Apollo hated Taco Bell. But right now, he needed a burrito and about twenty tacos.

* * *

It was no secret that Britomartis loved to tease men. As a virgin goddess, she would never succumb to the weakness of love that other women did. Men were the weaker, inferior sex. Women who loved them and depended on them were weak. Men were easily distracted by the need to own their betters. And oh, how Britomartis loved to play with them!

Apollo was an especially fun target. He always fell into her traps every time without fail. After centuries, one would think he would learn; perhaps he was just exceptionally stupid. One of Britomartis's favorite pastimes was luring Apollo into clever death contraptions.

The last time she'd seen him was when he was human, still scrambling around for answers. Now, he was a god once again, and she was excited for him to fall into another trap.

Except he didn't show up. Britomartis waited. And waited.

Finally, in agitation, she went to Apollo's apartment to see what he was up to. She knocked on the door and put her hands on her hips. When the god of music answered, she smiled coldly.

"Hello, Apollo. You look as handsome as ever. May I come in?"

Apollo sighed. "Sure."

As soon as Britomartis was inside, she made herself right at home, sitting down on the couch with a twirl of her skirts.

Apollo leaned against the nightstand. "What do you want?"

"Did you receive my letter? I invited you to join me in Central Park-" Britomartis began.

"I burned it," Apollo said flatly.

"Oh, why would you that?" Britomartis pouted. "I only wanted to congratulate you on your victory and offer my condolences for your loss. I know how much that Meg girl meant to you."

Apollo's eyes narrowed. "Of course you did."

The Lady of Nets smirked flirtatiously. "I was so impressed by your bravery, I thought I'd give you that kiss."

Apollo cocked an eyebrow. Then he threw his head back and laughed. Britomartis frowned in confusion. This was not the reaction she expected or wanted. She wanted him to look at her longingly and start chasing after her affections. Then she could lead him into a trap and publically humiliate him.

"I'm smarter than that, Britomartis," Apollo said, shaking his head.

Before she could respond, the doorbell rang. To Britomartis's annoyance, Apollo went to answer it. She saw him greet a young woman who gave him a hug.

"Are you ready to go?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket." Apollo walked over to the closet, and the girl stepped inside.

She locked eyes with Britomartis. "I didn't know you had a friend over. I'm sorry, I would have come a little later."

"She's not my friend." Apollo explained. "She was just leaving."

"And who are you?" Britomartis smirked at the girl, ignoring him. "Apollo's girlfriend, I presume?"

"No, I'm his friend, Rose."

"Oh, yes. I heard about you. You stood there looking pretty while the men did all the work."

Rose snorted in contempt. "While I was helping Apollo save Olympus, you were hiding away in your bunker - doing what, exactly? Masturbating to his picture?"

Apollo laughed at the expression on Britomartis's face. "Come on, Rose, let's go. And Britomartis-" his expression turned serious- "Don't be here when I get back."

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that." Britomartis stood, looking cold and regal. "I won't be coming by again, Apollo."

"Promise?" Apollo said, eagerly.

The hunter goddess gave him a dirty look and, with a twirl of her skirts, disappeared.

* * *

To an onlooker, it might have looked like Poseidon was relaxing in his fishing boat. He was leaning back, his eyes closed, his breathing steady. He wasn't relaxing. He was meditating. His physical form was in the boat, but his consciousness was projected elsewhere.

He stood inside a small shrine. It was modestly furnished, well-lit, and made of wood. From the outside, it must have looked like a log cabin. That is, if mortals could see it at all.

"Welcome, Poseidon."

He turned and saw a teenage girl in flowing white and blue robes standing beside him. He inclined his head. "It is good to see you again, my lady."

"Please, sit," she sat down on the sofa, gesturing for him to do the same. Once he did, she asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my nephew, Apollo," Poseidon said.

The goddess gave him a knowing look. "Ah, but I did not save him. I merely told his friends where to find him."

The sea god sighed. "Of course. Just as I had nothing to do with his rescue, either. Nonetheless, I thank you. I would have gone down there myself-"

"But Zeus would have noticed," she finished.

As much as Poseidon hated to admit it, that was the only reason he had not intervened. He had been tracking down the deity who kidnapped Apollo for a long while, and once Apollo went missing, Poseidon knew exactly what had happened.

"Poseidon, you must keep a close eye on Apollo," the goddess warned. "He is not safe as long as he is away from Olympus, not with his captor, Keviasne, still roaming the earth. That creature is weakened, but still a threat. Especially with Apollo in the condition he is in."

Poseidon looked at his friend, quizzically. "What do you mean, 'his condition'?"

"Apollo is pregnant with his rapist's child." she explained. "I know this because I can sense the child purifying herself. She wants no part of Keviasne, so she is using Apollo's immortal power to purge herself of any uncleanliness."

"Leaving Apollo weakened and vulnerable," Poseidon said, understanding what that meant. "He needs protection."

"Yes," the goddess agreed. "But be careful and discreet how you go about it."

Poseidon frowned. "I do not think Zeus would be angry about-"

"I'm not talking about Zeus," the goddess interrupted. "Listen to me, Poseidon: Kronos, Gaia, the Triumvirate, Keviasne torturing Apollo. These were not coincidences. Someone has been working in the shadows against Olympus. I think he came to you once."

During the battle against Kronos, Poseidon had been engaged in his own war under the ocean. His son, Percy, had convinced him to join the gods in the fight against the monster, Typhon. Before he could fulfill his promise, a strange being had appeared to Poseidon and tried to fight him.

"Yes, I know of whom you speak," he said, "but I destroyed him."

His companion shook her head. "No, Poseidon. You only weakened him. It could be decades before he reforms again, but he will return. We need to be prepared. I will do what I can on my end."

Poseidon nodded as her image began to fade. "I will keep a close eye on my family. Thank you, friend."

The image of the goddess and her shrine disappeared.

Poseidon opened his eyes and sat up. He had research to do. But, first, he needed to see Apollo.

* * *

A/N: Here is what's going on in the story; While Apollo was human, he was kidnapped by a deity named Keviasne, who raped and tortured Apollo for several weeks. Poseidon figured out what was happening so he asked his goddess friend for help. She alerted Apollo's human friends who then rescued him, nursed him back to health, and helped defeat the Triumvirate ( people who are reading Trials of Apollo know what that is). Now Apollo is a god again and he's pregnant with his rapist's child. The child is using Apollo's immortal power to "cleanse" herself of Keviasne's DNA. Poseidon and his mysterious friend are preparing for the return of an evil deity-whose name will be revealed later, as this is going to become a series. Apollo thinks Zeus knows what happened to him, but Zeus doesn't….. Anything else that needs explaining?.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story has been edited and republished under the name 'The Warning Signal'. Chapter Three is being updated today.


End file.
